1. Field of disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a curved display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a curved display device having a backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel displaying an image and a backlight assembly providing a light to the display panel.
The display panel includes a first substrate including pixels disposed thereon, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and an image display layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The image display layer is driven by the pixels, and a transmittance of the light passing through the image display layer is controlled by the image display layer, to thereby display the image on the display panel. The image display layer is a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, or an electrophoretic layer.
The display device has a substantially flat shape, however, a curved display device having a curved surface shape has been developed recently. The curved display device provides the image having improved three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion (or immersiveness), and presence to a viewer.